kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Martial Arts (MMA)
MMA, which stands for Mixed Martial Arts, is a form of martial arts that combines the techniques, fighting stances, and tactics of one or more martial art and combine them together in order to form a style more powerful than either alone. It combines moves from all the martial arts styles that the user knows and some moves they develop on their own. There experience and fusion of multiple martial arts would have them both be most accurately described as Mixed Martial Artists (MMA). Ancient Martial Arts is considered to be an older, unidentified version of modern day Mixed Martial Arts, which means that Ogata Isshinsai, and all of his various disciples are technically mixed martial artists, but they are still considered to practice specifically Ancient Martial Arts. Hybrid Martial Arts and Mixed Martial Arts are similar to each other in form and teachings, but are ultimately different to each other. Mixed Martial Arts is different to Hybrid Martial Arts, mostly because Mixed Martial Arts is a combination of multiple martial arts, and hybrid martial arts is solely a combination of different disciplines and techniques. There are five martial artists who have been specifically identified as "MMA", Kenichi Shirahama, Ryuto Asamiya, Sho Kano, Kajima Satomi, and Isshinsai Ogata, and they have each developed their own unique styles, and have created an large arsenal of techniques in the process. 'List of Techniques' Shirahama Style *Strongest Combo: Yamazuki (Karate), Khao Loi (Muay Thai), Ugyuu Haitou (Chinese Kenpo), and Kuchiki Daoshi (Jiujitsu). *Strongest Combo 2: Shutou Yokogan Men Uchi (Karate), Consecutive Ti Khao (Muay Thai), Tanba (Chinese Kenpo), and Seoi Nage (Jujitsu). *Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo 3: Used against Sho Kano, this technique combines Ryusei Seikuken with what appears to be composed of a push to the chin (Jiujitsu), a sideways elbow strike (Muay Thai), an inside axe kick (Chinese Kenpo), and a strike to the side of the head with a Karate stance (Karate). It is possible that those moves may just be moves that went well against Sho Kano, when Kenichi used Ryusei Seikuken against him. *Strongest Short Combo: This technique is one of kenichi's shortest combo attacks, but it is very effective on weaker opponents. It is a fast, and continuous series of elbow strikes to the opponent's head, effectively disabling the opponent quickly. *Mubyoshi: A swift and strong punch utilizing the principles of Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Muay Thai. *Ryuusui Mubyoshi: Ryuusui Mubyoshi is a upgraded version of the Mubyoshi technique. By using the third level of Ryuusei Seikuken to draw in the opponent's movements and control the flow of their Ki, Kenichi attacks the opponent with Mubyoshi at point blank range. Thanks to the usage of Ryuusei Seikuken, this technique gains the added effect of reversing the Ki flow of the opponent as they are hit, which actually healed and stabilized the damage done to Kajima Satomi's body from using the Shinogidachi and Kai Shinogidachi techniques. *Shinken Shirahama Dori: A skill created by Kenichi himself in a hard situation against Kanou Shou that can grab a real sword. Also used to defend against other attacks, as seen in the fight against Tirawit Koukin. *Ryōzanpaku's Rhythm: Not so much a single technique as Kenichi's ability to fight with his masters styles, allowing him to use all of his martial arts to their absolute peak. When using this technique, an image of whichever master he's copying appears over him. His imitation is so flawless that he even adopts some of their character traits and personas, such as Apachai's habit of saying Apapapapa, Sakaki's confident and cocky demeanor, Kensei's battle cry of Chowa, Shigure's speech pattern in pausing between words and Akisame's squinted eyes and calm philosophy. In other words, it is almost as if he becomes each of his masters. When using this, he can also use each of his masters signature or special techniques (albeit, not with as much effectiveness as when the actual masters perform them due to Kenichi's differing levels in skill) such as Apachai's Apapunch and Chai Kick, Shigure's Kousaka slash and Akisame's Idori. His masters have shown themselves to be invariably impressed, amused, ecstastic or horrified at each others' and their own imitations. This ability is not limited just to fighting styles as he once used this technique to copy Kensei's "ecchi mode" when fighting against Raichi due to his vow to never hit a women. According to Siegfried and Miu's observations, whenever he activates this ability, his spirit changes to match his masters. This technique was first used against Ryuto and even Ogata has praised this technique for is dynamic nature. According to Hayato, the reason why Kenichi can use this technique is because of all the brutal training his masters have forced him to go through as humans will remember even the most horrible memories even when they hate them. (Also noted is the fact that his eyebrows change to whomever he is imitating). *Double Slash: Kenichi's version of Shigure's Kousaka Slash. This technique can be performed using an actual sword or in Kenichi's case, using a knife hand strike as a substitute. This technique is basically a downward slash with enough power to stun the opponent without killing them. Just like the Kousaka Slash, this technique can cut through the opponent's clothes. *Shirahama's seriousness: A technique Kenichi made himself. He grabs a persons weapon using his own body and renders the user unable to use the weapon. This is a very dangerous move that if messed up once, the user is done for. [[Asamiya Style|'Asamiya Style']] * Criss-Cross Strike: 'A powerful palm strike to the opponent's face. *Gungnir: A series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attacks with 100% accuracy. This technique is meant to be used in conjuction with the Inner Eye. *Seikuken Release: This appears to be a instinctive form of the ordinary Seikuken where Ryuto uses it offensively instead of defensively by combining the usual execution of Seikuken with a series of palm strikes. *Seidou Inyou Taikyoku: This technique appears to be an extension of the Seidou Goui where Ryuto covers his hands with the dou ki he made explode outwards when he activated Seidou Goui and then either jumps into the air or have an ally launch him into the air where he proceeds to attack the opponent with a double cross palm strike. Due to the fact that Ryuto used this while in Seidou Goui mode it can assumed this technique requires the user to either have Seidou Goui activated or have mastered it first. 'Kanō Style *Kyuu Geki Issatsu: Like Kenichi's Saikyou no Combo, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. Key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Iciei's. *Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu: Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. 'Kajima Style' *Kai Shinogidachi: A more powerful version of the original Shinogidachi that was created by Kajima. First, like the original, the user condenses their Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body. However unlike the original, the user releases the technique throughout every part of their body, and by making contact with their opponent, can effectively stop not just the hardening of their opponent's muscles, but the very flow of Ki in the opponent's body, which can cause the opponent's heart to stop as a result. Also, Kenichi who was hit by this technique felt that he was dying all the way down to the cellular level. This technique was invented by Kajima himself, but both of his masters told him not use it due to being too dangerous for both the user and the opponent. * Category:Fighting Style Category:Mixed Martial Arts